Phone Calls
by Black Twisted Soul
Summary: The CSIs investigate a mysterious phone call that was ended by a gunshot and a scream. A 16 year old girl goes missing. One member finds her and his phone call is ended the same way. Will they find them both in time?
1. Part One Rosita

_**Phone Calls **_

_**Part One -- Rosita **_

_**By: BTS**_

I just find it fun to make Ryan disappear or/and get hurt. He'll disappear in a later chapter.

_BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB_

The Miami CSI team were investigating a call from a missing person that was abruptly ended by a gunshot and a scream. Ryan and Calleigh were processing the house where the call was made from. As they were dusting and taking pictures of things a, woman in her late 30's walked in. she looked around the room confused. Shortly, her expression changed to horror.

"Ma'am… you can't be in here. This is a crime scene." Calleigh told her.

"Rosita… where is she?" the woman had some what of a Hispanic accent.

"Who's Rosita?" Ryan asked, still taking pictures.

"My niece. She was staying with me for the week while her father was away on a business trip."

"Ma'am, you're going to have to wait outside." Calleigh said again.

A police officer took her outside. Ryan was taking pictures when he noticed something strange about some glass from a broken window. Calleigh was dusting for fingerprints on the off the hook phone when Ryan called her over. She bent down next to the squatting Ryan (that sounds funny hehe).

"What's strange about this?" Ryan questioned.

Calleigh looked at the glass, "It was broken from the inside."

"Why would it be broken from the inside?"

Calleigh looked at the window and saw that some blood filled parts of the cracks in the glass. She looked around and saw a bullet hole in the wall behind the phone.

"Maybe Rosita fought back against her attacker."

Ryan stood up and looked around the messy house. It did fit the signs of a struggle. Ryan finished snapping pictures and Calleigh finished collecting evidence.

Frank walked over to Horatio once he finished interviewing the worried aunt.

"Rosita Sanchez." Frank read the name off of his notepad.

He handed Horatio a picture of the teen the aunt had given him. A huge white smile was on her tan skin. Her dark brown eyes were gleaming with happiness. Two long, thick black braided pigtails rested on her shoulders.

Frank continued with the info he had gathered, "Was staying with her aunt while her father, Diego, went on an important business trip. Rosita had the week off from school. Her aunt left her when she went to work and when she came back she was gone."

_BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB_

Short as always. Not much of a cliffy… or a chapter. But was it good at least?


	2. Part Two Steve

_**Phone Calls**_

_**Part Two -- Steve**_

_**By: BTS**_

I kind of lied in the summery. Ryan's phone call doesn't end in a scream or a gunshot. Read the chapter and you'll see how it really ends.

_TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

Back at the lab Eric was searching CODIS for a match on any of the fingerprints that Calleigh had lifted from the scene. Calleigh was examining the bullet that had penetrated the wall. Ryan was comparing the blood from the window with some black strands of hair found at the window. Ryan figured out that the hair and blood were from Rosita. The bullet was a .9 mil. It took a long time before Eric found a positive match.

The fingerprints belonged to a guy named Steve Rodney. Eric looked up his rap sheet, Steve went to jail for kidnapping and holding a woman hostage in California. Killed a little boy in Miami 10 years ago. He was released on good behavior. Eric pulled out his cell phone and called Horatio.

"H. I got a hit off of CODIS. Fingerprints from the door and phone belong to a Steve Rodney. He went to jail for kidnapping and holding a woman hostage and murder. He was released on good behavior." Eric explained what he had found out.

"Eric… I want you and Ryan to check out his house." Horatio told him.

"I'm on it." Eric said before hanging up.

As the two of them drove to the house, Ryan asked a question. "Diego Sanchez. Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"Maybe because he owns all the _Sanchez Water rentals_ in and out of Miami." Eric chuckled.

Shortly they arrived at a one story blue-gray house. With their guns drawn, they quietly entered the house. Eric entered from the back while Ryan entered from the front. After they secured they house, they put their guns away. All that was in the house were empty rugs and a metal box on the floor. Eric bent down and opened the thin metal box. It was just an empty gun box.

Ryan was looking around the room and noticed a lime green post it note in one of the rooms corners. He picked it up. On it were four numbers and some scrambled up words.

"What's that?" Eric asked as he walked over.

"I don't know. I'm going to bring it back to see it I can unscramble them." Ryan answered as he put it into an evidence bag.

Eric went home to get some well deserved sleep. Ryan tried to unscramble the post it. Just as he was about to give up, he noticed a reflection in his computer screen. As he looked at the reflection and saw he could read the post it more clearly. 1231 yltsaP evA turned into 1321 Pastly Ave. Ryan grabbed his coat and headed into the cool night.

When Ryan arrived, he was outside a brick house. The lights inside went off as soon as he shut his car door. Ryan pulled out his gun and entered the house. A few feet behind the door was a cracked basement door. He slowly opened it and heard a soft moan. Ryan managed to find a flashlight laying around the pitch black house. He crept down the stairs. He shinned the flashlight around the room once he reached the last step. On the floor laid Rosita. Ryan took out his phone and called 911.

"This is CSI Ryan Wolfe. I need an ambulance at--" before he could finish talking, a rag full of chloroform covered his mouth and nose.

Ryan dropped his phone and tried to fight back against his attacker. The person on the other end heard the commotion and asked if anything was alright. Quickly Ryan went out cold. The attacker hung up Ryan's phone.

_TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

So did ya like it?


	3. Part Three The Next Day

_**Phone Calls**_

_**Part Three -- The Next Day**_

_**By: BTS**_

Again sorry for taking so long to update. This isn't one of my best chapters but I hope you will like it. Thanks for all the reviews.

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

Ryan was very groggy when he woke up. He opened his eyes only to see more darkness. For some reason he was freezing. His back was very cold against the cement wall. It took him a minute to realize his shirt was missing (hehe… I'm going to be so evil!). He also realized his hands were above his head.

A few lights in the cold, lifeless basement flickered one and off. Ryan squinted his eyes a little until they were adjusted to the annoying lights. Although he was having a huge headache from the damn lights, he managed to look up at his hands. He was handcuffed to a steel pipe that came out of the wall couple of feet up. After a few tugs at the handcuffs he sighed (they might not have been hooked all the way is what it means… it sounds weird to me). The scraping of the pipe and handcuffs made his headache worse.

He took a couple of glances around the room and saw that Rosita wasn't there. Maybe Steve took her and left him. Minutes went by before Rosita was thrown to the floor from the other side of the room. Rosita hit the floor hard on her left shoulder. She cried out in pain as a soft crack was heard. Fresh tears streamed down her already tear streaked face. Sobs got caught up in her throat making her cough. Blood was caked onto the ropes around her wrists and ankles. Cuts and bruises were seen all over her arms and legs. Her blue spaghetti strap tank top had a hole in it and her shorts were just dirty.

"I've brought you a playmate." the guy who had tossed her onto the floor said.

Ryan looked over and saw a tall Caucasian male standing in a dimly lit spot. He had short ruffled black hair with a mustache and beard to match. His brown eyes glared at his captives. Ryan figured it must be Steve. Steve walked back into the room he had come out of on the other side of the basement.

Ryan focused on the frightened girl. She was bleeding, or had been bleeding, from her forehead. Ryan recalled the blood from the scene. Rosita's head must have been smashed into the window after something else had broken it. Steve probably did it once he found out she had called the cops.

Rosita hissed in pain as she tried to move her right leg. From the position her leg was, Ryan could see she had a huge bump next to where her knee cap was suppose to be. Her knee cap had been dislocated. Her breathing was very jagged and shallow. Some of her ribs were probably broken as well.

A man with very short black hair and worried brown eyes walked up the stairs to the crime lab building. He stopped at Horatio at the top steps. He (the new man) was still wearing a gray business suit.

"Where's my daughter? Where's Rosita?" the man asked.

"Mr. Sanchez… we're still looking." Horatio calmly answered.

"Still? Well why are you wasting time talking to me? You should be out there looking for her!"

"Mr. Sanchez, calm down."

"What are her chances?"

"She's probably still alive. Mr. Sanchez… do you know a Steve Rodney?"

"Uh… yeah. He used to work for me until I fired him for transferring company money into his bank account. Is he the one who kidnapped my daughter?"

"He is. And he has one of my CSIs."

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

How was it? The next chapter should be up soon.


	4. Part Four Family Problems

_**Phone Calls**_

_**Part Four -- Family Problems**_

_**By: BTS**_

This is a short chapter.

_BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB_

Ryan began to shiver. There wasn't much heat in the room. Rosita had either fallen asleep or lost consciousness. Steve gave a blank stare to the hanging CSI. Than he looked down at Rosita laying at the end of his feet. Steve walked over to Ryan, kicking Rosita in the ribs. Her whimpers sounded like a lost and her puppy.

"So… you're a CSI. I loath anyone who helps the cops." Steve said as he looked Ryan straight into the eyes.

Ryan was too afraid of him to say anything back. He watched as Steve went back into the back room. Things clanked as they were thrown onto the hard floor. Ryan was wondering what Steve was looking fore. And what he was going to use it for. Curses came from the little room; followed by a _ha ha_. Steve must have found whatever it was he was looking for.

Steve walked out holding a metal rod. He walked over to the hot fire in the fireplace (there is one on the other side of the room). He laid it on the hot wood and stood by it. Minutes went by before he took out the rod with thick gloves on his hands. The rod glowed a bright red from the tip to about half way down (I told you I was going to be evil!).

He slowly walked up to Ryan who was now frantically pulling at the handcuffs. Steve placed the hot rod on Ryan's bare chest. Ryan screamed as his flesh burned and sizzled. Steve removed it only to place it down in a different spot. Again Ryan let out an agonizing scream. When Steve was finished, there was a large X in the middle of his chest. Ryan was coughing, wheezing, and gasping. Some tears had rolled down his face during the torture.

The basement door opened and a guy walked in. he looked a lot like Steve only older, taller, blue eyes, longer hair, and no facial hair. He walked up to Steve and whispered something. Steve must have whispered something back that the other guy didn't like since they started yelling.

The man began to walk away when Steve yelled after him, "I'm doing this for you Joe! I'm doing this for us!"

"Dad wouldn't stand for it Steve." Joe replied, "He wouldn't let you hurt another human."

"Well guess what Joe. Dad isn't around any more."

_BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB_

Told you it was short. Hope ya liked it! Please check out my CSI series. To see it just click on the place that says _Hompage_ on my profile at the top. I might update quicker… no I have writers block but please check out the series and tell me how it was by submitting a review on the site. Thanks!


	5. Part Five Left Alone

_**Phone Calls**_

_**Part Five -- Left Alone**_

_**By: BTS**_

_TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

It had been hours since Joe and Steve left the two captives. There was a fight upstairs but it didn't last long before they stopped. The front door slammed shut as the two of them left. Ryan was left to hang there in extreme pain. His chest burned from the torture. He didn't want to know what else Steve had planned on doing to him and Rosita.

He looked down at Rosita. She was probably sleeping. Her breathing was almost back to normal. Rosita groaned and switched positions; so now she was looking at him. Her dark brown eyes looked at him confused. She didn't say anything; just stared at him.

"Who are you?" she finally asked, her voice was low.

"Ryan Wolfe. I'm with the crime lab." Ryan answered.

"Where's Steve?"

"He left a while ago."

Rosita smiled and closed her eyes, "Good. I don't have to worry about getting hurt for a few hours."

"What happened to you?"

"He beat me with a bat. Than took a sledge hammer to my knee."

Ryan felt sad for the girl and nervous. If he could do all that to an innocent girls; there was no telling what Steve could do to him. Before Steve had left, he had injected something into Ryan's arm. And now he was beginning to feel the effects. His eyes began to close, his vision began to blur, and his entire body was going numb. He was slipping into the world of darkness.

Mr. Sanchez was eagerly pacing back and forth in the lobby of the crime lab. Horatio hadn't come back yet with news on the whereabouts of his missing daughter. Sure he felt bad about the CSI that got caught looking for his daughter but what about his own flesh and blood? He kept telling himself that his daughter was alive and unharmed; his heart was telling him otherwise.

Eric was reviewing the call Ryan had made to 911. He listened to it about five times before Horatio came in.

"He does finish his sentence and say where he is." Eric sighed.

"Can you trace the call?" Horatio asked.

"No. It's not long enough."

Eric listened to it again. The phone dropping, the struggle, soft thump, and then the phone going dead. Eric let out a heavy sigh.

"Eric… what is this?" Horatio asked, noticing the scrambled words on the post it.

"Ryan found it at the crime scene and was trying to decode it."

"Eric… decode it and find Ryan." Horatio said before he left.

_TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

Well there ya go. Another short chapter. I'll try to update soon.


	6. Part Six On the Move

_**Phone Calls**_

_**Part Six -- On the Move**_

_**BY: BTS**_

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

Ryan woke up to a slap across the face. The first thing he saw was Steve's cold glare. Ryan felt the handcuffs being undone. They dropped to the floor and he rubbed his wrists. His blue shirt was thrown into his face.

"Put it on. I don't need any more blood in my car." Steve sneered.

Ryan did what he was told; only to have a gun placed in his back one he was done.

"Don't try anything funny. I won't hesitate to shoot you." Steve whispered in his ear.

Steve pushed him up the stairs and out the door. Running in the driveway was a black van. A man stood outside the open back, smoking. He had short blonde hair and a black goatee. Steve pushed Ryan into the bumper of the van. Ryan groaned as his sore stomach collided with the bumper. Steve yanked Ryan's arms behind his back, and tightly wrapped rope around his wrists. The other guy ripped off a piece of duct tape and placed it over Ryan's mouth. Steve pushed Ryan into the back of the van as he tied his ankles. The doors slammed shut.

They drove for a few minutes in complete silence.

"Steve… I thought you said there was going to be a girl." the new man said.

"There was but Joe took her to the hospital to get her lag checked out. He wants to get her knee cap back in place."

"How do you know he's going to bring her back?"

"Josh… he's my brother. But than again… I'm going to pick her up."

Josh and Steve laughed. The whole ride Ryan was fiddling with the ropes. Twisting his wrists around to get a better grip on the knot. The van took a sharp turn and Ryan slid into the wall. When the van finally came to a stop, Ryan slid into the back of the front seat.

Again the door opened; Josh stood there. He went into the back of the van and untied Ryan's ankles. Josh grabbed one of Ryan's arms and dragged him out. They were at another house. Ryan was brought down to the basement again. At least it wasn't as cold and dark. Still dark though. Josh pulled Ryan over to the far wall. Two shackles dangled out of the wall. Again his hands were above his head. Once Ryan was secured to the wall, Josh ripped off the duct tape. Ryan winced and bit his tongue to keep from crying out.

Josh laughed again and locked the door. He was so tired. Ryan's stomach growled. It had been at least a day since he'd been Steve's' captive, and he hadn't had any food. It was so hard to stay awake that he drifted into a light sleep.

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

There ya go! Hope you liked it!


	7. Part Seven Figuring it out Too Late

_**Phone Calls**_

_**Part Seven -- Figuring it out Too Late**_

_**BY: BTS**_

This is a really short chapter!

_BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB_

Eric had been trying to unscramble the post it for hours. He tried all possible addresses and none of them existed or were actual words. He let out a frustrated sigh as he glared at the yellow post it. He looked at the computer screen, like Ryan, and noticed the words backwards. He dialed Horatio's number.

"H. Ryan's at 1321 Pastly Ave."

"Eric… meet me there."

Eric got into his bronze hummer (I think.) and sped down the streets of Miami. He took sharp turns; dodging every car in his path. He arrived shortly after Horatio. They both drew their guns and headed for the door.

"Miami Dade Police!" Horatio yelled.

When they heard nothing, Horatio nodded to Eric who nodded back and kicked open the door. Both of them cautiously walked around the house; only to find it empty. No one and nothing were in there. Only a TV that was left on. There was another yellow post it on the wall.

'_You're too late. By the time you find them they'll be dead. You'll be carrying them in a body bag. How does it feel to know you let down a friend and an innocent civilian? I bet it hurts. What do you think I should do? Kill them slowly and painfully. Listen to their screams as I drag the knife all over them. Or just put them out of their misery fast and painless. No cries would be heard. But I am a man who loves to hear a woman scream… and a grown man cry._

_Ta ta CSIs!_

_Steve Rodney.'_

Eric could see fire burning in Horatio's eyes. Horatio was never so mad since Eric had met him. Hatred showed on his face. Horatio stormed off to his hummer.

_BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB_

I told you it was short. But I hope you liked it! Next chapter shall be soon!


	8. Part Eight New Place

_**Phone Calls**_

_**Part Eight -- New Place**_

_**By: BTS**_

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THIS SHOW!

This story is almost done. I'm writing Chapter thirteen now and that's the last chapter. Again this chapter is short.

* * *

Ryan groaned as he woke up again. He noticed he was now laying on a bed. Slowly he sat up. His back, chest, and head ached. He was surprised when he figured out he wasn't restrained. Rosita smiled sweetly as she sat next to him in a chair.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Like I was hit by a bus." Ryan groaned.

"Well I would too if I went through what you did."

"What are you talking about?"

"When you were out, they whipped you and beat you with some 2x4s. The reason why you weren't awake is because they gave you enough tranquilizer to knock out a horse."

Ryan looked down and saw his torso was bandaged up. His shoulder was one big black and blue bruise. He let out a deep breath only to receive a sharp shooting pain. His eye gave a little twitch.

"You've got a few bruised ribs. Nothing that won't heal." Rosita told him.

Rosita pulled a tray of food over to the bed. She reached it with a metal crutch.

"Have some food. You've been here for three days. You have to eat something."

Ryan looked at the food cautiously. The rumbling of his stomach made him take a bite out of the peanut butter sandwich. After he finished the food, he gulped down the water bottle. His throat felt so much better. Ryan took a look around the dull room. All there was in it were two beds, a chair, and the tray. Three windows were in the room but they had bars over them. He noticed Rosita now had on a knee brace (she's now at the other bed).

"How did you know how to do this?" Ryan asked pointing to his torso.

It took a while for Rosita to get what he was talking about, "My aunt. She's a doctor back in Maine."

"Maine?"

"On my mother's side. She's an American. Probably why I don't talk a lot of Spanish."

There was an awkward silence before Rosita spoke again, "Your friends… are they coming for you?"

Ryan was a little shocked from the question, "They're coming for _us_."

On the other bed, Ryan saw Rosita perk up.

* * *

Sorry if it's short. The next chap shall be up soon!


	9. Part Nine Part of the Crime

_**Phone Calls**_

_**Part Nine -- Part of the Crime**_

_**BY: BTS**_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own._

Normally it takes awhile for me to update but I just want to see how you guys like this chapter. Anyways hope you like it!

* * *

Again the CSIs were out of clues to find Rosita and Ryan. Even after three days, Diego was still at the CSI building. Martha, Diego's wife, had joined him in the lobby. Her head was buried in Diego's shoulder as his shirt soaked up her tears.

"Don't worry Martha. She'll be fine." Diego told her in a soothing voice.

"She probably scared and hurt and lonely." Martha sobbed.

"Why don't you go back to the hotel and get some rest. I'll call you if anything comes up."

Martha nodded and left. She grove back to the hotel and dialed a number. The phone rang t here times before someone picked up.

"Hello." the person said.

"Hey Steve."

"Oh. It's you , Martha."

"Do you still have my daughter?"

"Yup. And one of Caine's men."

"Do you know how much trouble you could get in for kidnapping a CSI?"

"Do you know how much trouble you can get in for kidnapping your own child?"

"Alright. Is Rosita alive?"

"She's still breathing if that's what you mean."

"Ok. I'll leave the ransom note on the table. I'll leave Diego a frightening message on his voicemail so he'll come home and see the note."

"Good. I'll see you soon."

With that Steve hung up. Martha unfolded the note from her jean pocket and left it on the table next to the door. She than left Diego a message on his cell phone saying that someone was in the room. Martha ended the call with a fake scream. She trashed the room before leaving and heading to Steve's hideout.

* * *

I **HAVE** to stop making such short chapters. Hope you liked it!


	10. Part Ten Phone call

_**Phone Calls**_

_**Part Ten -- Phone call**_

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN… I wish I did._

_An ironic title for the chapter huh? Last chapter was a shocker. The mom's involved in it! Well enjoy!_

* * *

Diego had heard the message. Diego stared at the ransacked room. He picked up the note and read it:

'_If you want your daughter back alive, bring 3 million dollars to the park in two days by midnight on the second night. If you don't, her blood will be on your doorstep. And the next time you see her mangled body will be at her funeral in a coffin being lowered six feet into the ground!'_

Eric and Calleigh processed the new crime scene as Diego went back to the lab.

* * *

It had been hours since Steve or Josh had come in. Ryan and Rosita just laid in their beds. The pain that had been coursing through his body had subsided a little bit. Rosita was flipping a penny in the air.

The door to the room opened and in walked Rosita's mother. Rosita sat up shocked.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" she asked.

Martha walked over to Rosita's bed and sat down next to her daughter.

She let out a heavy sigh, "I'm here to see you one last time. And to say I love you."

Rosita glared, "You don't love me if I'm here because of you. You also wouldn't be breaking up our family if you loved me!"

"You think _I_ broke up the family? No, your father broke up the family years ago. Back when he was always working and never paying attention to me. But Steve pays attention to me. We just need some money. And you're the only way to get it."

"So I'm just some pawn for your love life?"

"Of course not."

Rosita looked away. Martha sighed and headed out the door. Once she shut the door, Rosita looked at Ryan. She grinned as she held up a cell phone.

"I don't think she need it anymore. Dad doesn't need to pay another bill." Rosita said as she began pressing buttons.

"How'd you get that?" Ryan asked.

"I was falling out of mom's pocket so I decided to help it out. Go see if the hallway is empty."

Ryan put on his shirt and cautiously walked over to the door. He put his ear up against the cold metal door. He didn't hear anything. He looked up at Rosita and nodded his head. Rosita began to dial her father's cell number.

His worried voice came over the phone, "Martha! Where are you? What happened?"

"Dad, it's me, Rosita."

"Rosita! Are you alright?"

"Yeah. My leg's a little screwed up though."

"She's in on it dad. She wants the money so Steve and her can leave Miami and start a new life together."

"Why would that happen?"

"They're dating dad. She was only in love with you for your money."

Horatio's voice now came through the phone, "Rosita… is Ryan with you?"

"Yes."

"Can you put him on?"

Rosita pulled the phone away from her and called Ryan over.

"Horatio?" Ryan asked before taking the phone.

Rosita nodded.

"H." Ryan let a sigh of relief out over the phone.

"Ryan… are you hurt?"

"Just a little sore."

"Do you know where you are?"

"Hold on."

Ryan went to the nearest window and looked out. Rosita looked out the one over her bed. Ryan couldn't see anything.

"Filer Lane." Rosita read a small sign on a tree by the house. She looked at the flowered mailbox, "108 Filer Lane."

"108 Filer Lane." Ryan repeated.

"We're coming." Horatio said before hanging up.


	11. Part Eleven Morons Just Want to Have Fun

_**Phone Calls**_

_**Part Eleven -- Morons Just Want to Have Fun**_

_DICLAIMER: I don't own so I can't get yelled at!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Footsteps could be heard coming to the door. Ryan tossed the cell phone back over to Rosita; she just hid it under her pillow. She laid down and pretended to read the book she had found on the floor. She had no idea what it was about but it was a good cover up.

Steve and Josh barged into the room. Rosita put down the book and Ryan stopped looking out the window.

"Who were you talking to?" Steve glared at the two.

"Each other," smiled, "I wanted to know what a mongoose was. Did you know it's an animal?"

Steve rolled his eyes before shutting the door again. Ryan and Rosita let out a relieved sigh.

"Why is it that most people who commit crimes are always complete morons?" Rosita asked.

Ryan chuckled from the question. It was true. People who committed a crime weren't very bright. 1 out of 10 cases were done by a mastermind (I'm making this up). Usually people left behind evidence that leads to them and some bad lies.

"I don't know." he smiled.

An engine turned over outside Ryan's window. Ryan and Rosita looked out the window and saw Rosita's mother drive away. Again the door opened. And again there stood the two morons. They both had thick, long pieces of rope in their hands.

"Time for some fun." they both grinned wildly.

Rosita gave Ryan scared looks. Josh yanked Rosita off the bed and jerked her arms behind her back, beginning to tie the rope around her wrists. Ryan was pulled from his bed by Steve. He also had his arms yanked behind his back. The rope bit into the captives' wrists. Josh and Steve led the two of them out of the room and down the hall. Rosita let out a little hiss of pain. Ryan figured it was her knee.

They were shoved into another room. There were two chairs in the room. Ryan and Rosita were pushed into them. Their wrists were free for a minute only to be tied to the chair's arms. Their feet were tied to the legs of the chairs. Thick rope went around their waist connecting them to the chair's back. Josh and Steve left them to think about was they had meant.


	12. Part Twelve Help has Arrived

_**Phone Calls**_

_**Part Twelve-- Help has Arrived**_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own CSI: Miami or any of it's characters._

_WARNING: THIS CHAPTER ISN'T FOR THOSE WITH A WEAK HEART OR DISLIKE OF BLOOD OR PEOPLE GETTING HURT. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE ANY OF THOSE. THANK YOU! (I got bored!)_

* * *

Ryan and Rosita struggled with the ropes until their wrists began to get sore and trickle with blood.

"I'm scared," Rosita began to sob.

"It'll be alright," Ryan tried to cheer her up.

"I don't think it will," Steve smirked as he came back in with Josh.

Josh had a long knife in his hand. Steve was holding a smaller knife and a lighter (the big ones used for BBQs). Josh walked over to Rosita and stabbed her shoulder. She screamed and her smacked her. Josh slowly pulled the knife down to her elbow. Rosita had rivers of tears flowing down her cheeks. Ryan began to yell stop. Steve took the little knife and stabbed Ryan's cheek (hehe! I'm so evil!). Ryan hissed as the knife was removed and blood rolled down his face. Steve took the lighter and placed it on top of Ryan's hand. Ryan tried pulling his hand away but Steve was firmly holding it in place. He screamed in agony. After what seemed like hours, Josh and Steve were finished. They left the two captives bleeding and on the verge of unconsciousness.

The door creaked open. Ryan and Rosita were scared. It hadn't been more than a minute and they were already coming back. Joe stuck his head into the opening. He gaped once he saw the beaten bodies. Joe ran over to Rosita who began to cry as he approached her.

"It's ok. I'm here to help," Joe said as he began to untie her hands.

Once her hands were free, Joe worked on Ryan's hands. Joe called for an ambulance once the captives were free. Sirens came down the driveway. The three of them ran over to the window. Horatio, Eric, and Calleigh exited their hummers with more cops after them. Steve entered the room, pissed.

"You son of a bitch!" he screamed and waved around his gun, "You led them straight to us!"

"Man, is there something wrong with your head? I didn't call the cops," Joe was becoming mad too.

Rosita took in a shaky deep breath, "I did."

Steve grabbed Rosita and moved so that she was in front of him, like a human shield. Steve pressed it against her throat. Horatio came in, his gun pointed at Steve.

"Let her go Steve." Horatio said.

Steve began to laugh and was about to slit Rosita's throat. Joe noticed this to late. Steve had slit her throat. Joe struggled with Steve before managing to take the knife away from Steve, knocking him out in the process. Rosita was on the ground gasping for air, her hand on her throat. Blood seeped through her fingers and ran down both sides of her neck. She was spazing out. Eric and Calleigh came into the room and took away the unconscious man. Horatio and Ryan ran next to the dying Rosita. Horatio to a towel Joe handed him and pressed it against the wound trying to get the bleeding to stop.

"Hang in there Rosita." Horatio yelled.

Rosita went still in a puddle of blood…

* * *

_Ha ha! I'm going to end it there. It wasn't the exact way it was written but… oh well! The next chapter is the last chapter! Hopefully it'll be up before I go on vacation in two days! YEY! Hope you liked it!_


	13. Part Thirteen Freedom

_**Phone Calls**_

_**Part Thirteen-- Freedom**_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CSI: MIAMI SO YOU CAN NOT YELL AT ME._

_This is the last chapter! Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy!_

* * *

_--A few days later--_

Ryan and Rosita were rushed to the hospital. Rosita made it just in time. A few seconds later and she would have been dead. Ryan suffered 2nd degree burns on his chest and minor burns his palms. The slash on his cheek would turn into a scar… after he had to get fifteen stitches. Many cuts covered his arms, legs, and chest. Most would go away but some would be scars.

Rosita would have to wear a knee brace for the rest of her life. She had some bruised ribs. The cut on her throat was still healing and put her in a coma. Like Ryan, the cut she received from Josh would turn into a scar. She had to get 30 stitches for that.

"How are you feeling?" Horatio asked Ryan.

"A little sore… and tired." Ryan's eyes were drooping.

"You'll feel that way for a couple of days. But not for long," Horatio smiled. "I have another patient to visit, so get some rest."

Ryan smiled before drifting off to sleep. Horatio headed down the hall and turned into room 128B. Rosita laid in one of the beds, her father and Joe by her side. The men sadly smiled at him.

"How's she doing?" Horatio asked.

"Doctors said that she may never wake up." Diego sniffled.

"She's strong… I'm sure she'll pull through."

"I agree," Joe smiled at Rosita.

"Lieutenant… did you find my wife?" Diego asked.

"Yes we did."

"I need some fresh air."

Diego wiped his eyes and sniffled before leaving. Horatio took his seat and stared at Rosita.

"What's going to happen to me?" Joe asked out of nowhere. "Am I going to jail?"

"Yes."

"But I didn't do anything."

"But you knew your brother was doing something wrong and you didn't tell the police. You're an accessory to kidnapping and attempted murder."

"I took Rosita to the hospital. I was going to tell you when she was able to leave but Steve took her and he went to another place. I didn't know where until today. And I wasn't involved with the kidnapping of your CSI or my friend."

"He was trying to help," a weak voice said.

Both men looked down at a waking Rosita. Joe smiled and gently hugged her. Horatio just smiled.

"I know Joe," she said, "He would never hurt me or anyone else. Please don't make him have to go to jail for something he didn't do."

Horatio slightly chuckled, "I think I can work something out for him."

Rosita grinned, "Thanks."

Diego walked back in and Horatio left.

_------Hours later------_

Horatio came back in, "Joe Rodney… you're a free man."

Joe, Diego, and Rosita smiled and were excited.

"Hey Joe… you going to come live with us?" Rosita asked.

"Sure… as long as Mr. Sanchez doesn't have a problem with it."

"You're always welcomed to stay with us," Diego chuckled.

Rosita was sitting in a wheelchair. Horatio put his sunglasses on and followed the three out. As they were leaving, A squad car with Martha and Steve went by. Steve gave them death glares and Martha's eyes were pleading for forgiveness. Joe, Rosita, and Diego gave them disappointed looks.

"How long?" Diego sighed.

"25 to life," Horatio answered.

"Good. Steve can't hurt anyone anymore," Joe said.

Rosita and Joe went to the car.

"Thank you Lieutenant. For saving my daughter and showing me what kind of person my wife is," Diego said before leaving.

Horatio headed back into the hospital.

* * *

_That's the end! Hope you liked it. There won't be a sequel to this story… maybe there will. Steve getting revenge on Joe and Rosita…oh well. Tell me if you liked it!_


End file.
